Sacrifice
by Rileyshellafabulousfanfiction
Summary: Yuna gets a new guardian at Djose temple who happens to be another summoner. The reason she became Yuna's guardian is so that when they reach Zanarkand she can be the summoner that defeats Sin in order to save Yuna's life. On the way she falls for someone


They had just witnessed Sin massacre the Crusaders at Mushroom Rock Road and their arrival at Djose Temple was one full of sadness and numb shock. They had seen the bodies being dragged to the shore and lined up, the ones that had survived were being tended to within the confines of the Temple and Yuna had danced once more and performed the Sending whilst others watched on in tears.

Maester Seymour and Maester Kinoc had known all along that this was going to happen but they had not put a stop to the madness, and Wakka had all-out refused to go along with the use of Machina but found that he no longer had the heart to argue against the Al Bhed or the devastated Crusaders.

Auron seemed to be the only one who wasn't completely disheartened and down-trodden by the events they had just witnessed and he had taken leadership over the group, directing them towards the Temple, telling Yuna to do the Sending and heal the wounded before entering the Cloister of Trials to receive the third Aeon, Ixion.

After a night of restless sleep, they awoke in the morning with the same heavy hearts as the previous day. Some of the survivors had healed enough to travel back home to Besaid, Kilika or Luca whilst others were still holed up in the Temple being cared for. The Guardians did not comment on Yuna's late appearance, only mocked her and filled the sudden black hole in their heart with fake laughter. Tidus seemed to be the only one with a genuine laugh, still blissfully unaware of the true fate that awaited Yuna and her Guardians once they reached Zanarkand.

But even their laughter was disrupted by the sudden breaking apart of the rocks surrounding the top of Djose Temple, the lightning shearing them apart and causing them to levitate. A new Summoner had prayed to the Fayth, and Yuna had already met Isaaru and Dona the previous day.

The Summoner and her only Guardian exited Djose Temple and caught sight of Lord Braska's daughter, causing them to stop abruptly. Her Guardian, Kyla, seemed on edge, staring at them all in turn, with her eyes lingering on the legendary Auron. She held back slightly, allowing her Summoner to approach if she so wished.

Summoner Aiko stopped and looked at the girl. "Lord Braska's daughter, I presume?" Aiko said, walking towards her. "I see you also have one of your father's guardians, Sir Auron." She said, with a slight smile. "I heard of the tragedy of Operation Mi'ihen...I guess that's what happens when you attempt to use Machina against Sin." She said, her face not showing any sign of emotion.

"Alas, Summoner Yuna... why so many Guardians?" She asked, waving her hand lazily towards her own Guardian, Kyla. "I only have dear Kyla here... but I guess the more Guardians, the better protection..." She said, shrugging.

Yuna was so young compared to Aiko, who was only 3 or so years older than her. The poor girl could be able to live her life peacefully, yet she choose the Summoner's path, knowing what would happen to her. Aiko had somewhat of a plan inside her head, one that she didn't share with Kyla.

"Summoner Yuna...perhaps you would like another Guardian?" Aiko said, smiling. "Me and Kyla could become your guardians...it would be an honar to protect Lord Braska's daughter..." She said, smiling. She turned around and looked at Kyla. "What do you say Kyla? You don't have to protect Lady Yuna if you don't wish...you can return home to Luca if you wish." She said.

Yuna was approached by the Summoner and she continued to watch without much enthusiasm. Isaaru had been quite pleasant to say the least, but Dona was the complete opposite and had been very cold towards her and her guardians. Her Guardians were also staring at the Summoner and her single Guardian with interest and curiosity.

At the mention of the massacre from Operatio Mi'ihen, Yuna felt that same numb shock wash over her again, "The Crusaders were trying to protect us from Sin. They did their best and many died in the process, even though the teachings tell us not to use Machina, it is still worthy to mourn them."

At the mention of his name, Auron simply turned his head in that direction before looking away again. He was frustrated by another mere distraction, wanting them to hurry on with their pilgrimage and leave the failed operation behind them. What Isaaru had said about disappearing Summoners was also playing continuously in his mind, making the urgency to move even more desirable.

"All of my Guardians are people that I can trust with my life. They are also my friends, and I cannot deny them the task of becoming my Guardian if they are prepared to lay down their life for me."

Kyla observed the scene, still from a relative distance. She was observing the area with apprehension considering the rumor that Summoners had started to disappear. But she already knew what Aiko was going to do, and there could be no arguing against her request. She could only continue on with the pilgrimage with the other Guardians, knowing that Aiko was going to be killed by the final summoning, and in turn, Kyla herself would become the new Sin.

"I shall go where you go, Aiko. I informed you of this the moment we left."

At her request however, Auron stepped forward and observed the girl with a stern expression,

"You realise that giving up the path of a Summoner is sacrilegious?" He said, his eyes narrowing. "I would assume you to have been fully committed to the path of a Summoner if you had tried so hard praying to a Fayth in the first place."

"You may journey with us," Yuna piped up quickly, looking at Auron with a panicked expression.

Kyla heard Auron's clipped, abrasive tones and turned her head to observe the situation. It appeared that giving up a Pilgrimage wasn't as easy as they first believed.

Aiko smiled a little bit. "Of course I realize it's sacrilegious." She told Auron, sounding ever so annoyed. She ignored the last part of what Auron had said, not knowing how to respond to that. "Thank you, Lady Yuna." She said.

She turned to Kyla. "Well...I must say, I'm a little bit surprised that you kept your word thus far." She told Kyla, laughing a little bit. "I'm just kidding...but I am grateful that you have decided to stay with me." She said.

"So, Yuna...have you prayed to the faith yet?" Aiko asked, getting rid of her stone cold attitude. She was actually a really nice and fun person...once you got to know her. She only became a summoner because Sin had killed her mother, father, and siblings.

"I never said that they weren't worthy of being mourned." She added, frowning. "Kyla here was my only friend, due to people being often annoyed by me. That's why she is my only Guardian." She said. "She was the only one that even said a word to me after..." She added quietly, her voice breaking. 


End file.
